Elven Blades, Elven Love
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: Tauriel and Legolas thouroughly enjoy fighting each other with their blades, but in the end that's not the only thing they enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I felt the need of writing this, so I hope you enjoy this one shot!**

* * *

The clashing and slashing of elven steel was echoing through the practicing fields of the Mirkwood residence.

Her red flow of hair was dancing like a wild inferno whilst his silvery-blond mane twirled around him as they charged at one another.

The two fought with remarkably even skills in their dueling with swords.

The Mirkwood prince and Captain of the Guard fought both swiftly and smoothly with their dual blades, but at the same time, the audience around them had looks of concern written on their faces. The two elves had been clashing steel for an eternity it seemed, and none of them had grown tired, having them wondering if they fought until blood was shed.

Tauriel and Legolas fought as fiercely as infuriated wargs released from their cages, never backing down.

Some of the elves in the circle around them abruptly moved as their she-elf leader came leaping down from a fallen log and brought her right sword forcefully down unto Legolas' readied crossed block with a raging cry.

He pushed her back with his block but she didn't falter as much as he would like. The blades scintillated as the brims on their swords scraped together.

Legolas forced her backwards in the circle and had her fighting back in defense. She dodged each of his blows, much to his frustration.

Tauriel had enough of his dominant role in this duel and quickly found a way to get her in his place. She had never been the sub in any of her fights, and she was so absolutely not going to be inferior with him, prince or not.

She blocked one of his side blows one more time before she utterly surprised him by carrying out a series of melee attacks.

Her swift slashes with both swords had him struggling to block each one of the attacks whilst she whirled around, having him even more occupied with dodging, staying on his feet and holding up his guard.

Tauriel saw her opportunity and double charged and finished her move by sending her left sword at his throat, preventing him from fighting back.

"Smart move," Legolas told her shocked, yet impressed, with a small smile on his lips. His hands still held his own blades, but they were up in surrender. Tauriel raised a fine brow at him and gave him a nod of approving of his compliment whilst pointing the tip of her sword at him.

The crowd around them let out slightly shocked gasps mixed with joyous woops at her victory. Never had they thought the prince of Mirkwood could be defeated in his own passion.

However, Legolas wasn't done quite yet.

He took Tauriel by surprise as he swiftly removed her sword out of the way with his left sword with such force she staggered back.

Despite his sudden move, Tauriel executed his oncoming blow with her right blade. Legolas saw it coming and quickly disarmed her right hand, the sound of metal against metal screeching.

The she-elf came to a quick conclusion and lithely ducked under his swinging sword above her neck.

Legolas took one stride forward and when she straightened up again, he had one hand at her shoulder, keeping her in her place, and a sword at her neck.

"But not smart enough," he said huskily as they both stood there panting, faces inches apart. It was at the point where Tauriel looked into Legolas' crystal-blue eyes, which were gleaming with excitement, she knew she had lost.

All he could see in hers smoky green ones was the usual spark mixed with alertness after his finishing attack.

The crowd around them grew silent with low whispers and murmurs between them, but soon relaxed as they saw Tauriel and Legolas' grins spreading across their faces, which had them chuckle as well.

The two elves stepped apart after a moment of awkward silence and they clasped forearms as thanks for the duel and with a last glance at one another, they parted ways.

. . .

The last rays of the sun emerged through the trees of Mirkwood. The soft breeze whispered against the leaves and ground of the forest, signalizing that evening was to come.

That meant for every elf was to return in for the night. However, some elves remained, sharpening their weapons, cleaning up or simply chatting. Farther away from the archery court there was some horses stood drowsing by their three elven masters, who were discussing bow techniques.

Tauriel however, did not participate in the conversation. She was the only one left practicing with her bow. She had a standing quiver on the ground filled with arrows, and she reached down for one. She quickly readied it to her Silvan bow, lingering just a moment, before letting it fly. She watched it fly all the way across the court before it hit just outside the centrum of the target.

She frowned displeased at the result and bent down to get another arrow. She readied the arrow once more, but just as she was to notch it, an arrow flew past her and hit the core of her target. She whipped around and saw that Legolas was stood with his bow in his hand.

Tauriel quirked a brow at him before rolling her eyes with an amused smile at his appearance.

"Need some help?" he offered as he walked down to her side.

"Things are well in hand, thank you," she answered mildly as she concentrated. She let her readied arrow go and a second later, they watched her arrow hitting the bottom of Legolas' arrow shattering it, and the splinters of his arrow fell down to the ground.

"I see…" he answered impressed by her shot.

Tauriel notched another arrow, but she was slightly distracted by Legolas' presence, and with the fact he was stood so close to her. He stood so close that she could even smell the fresh scent of the forest radiating from him.

She let out a soundless groan as she saw the arrow hitting the third outer ring and she was just about to let another arrow go when she felt strong arms supporting hers.

"You see here, if you relax your wrist and steady your shoulder, you will hit your target easier and more securely," Legolas said against her ear. His breathy voice tickled her ear and she tried to hide the shiver that traveled down her spine, and she hoped he didn't sense it since he was stood leaning against her side whilst helping her.

Together they let the arrow fly and watched it pierce the center of the target.

"There you go," he said merrily as he looked down at her with a blissful smile.

"Well, I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Tauriel answered gently before she looked up at him, meeting his eyes once more that day.

"Anytime." Legolas murmured back, almost forgetting that they were still stood close, and when he finally managed to escape the trance her green eyes had held him in; he cleared his throat gently before stepping apart from her.

Tauriel dropped her bow and started tracing the string with her thumb and index finger as she admired the carpentry on the bow.

"You fought well in our match today, Tauriel, well done," Legolas suddenly praised her and she couldn't help but smile whilst fidgeting with her bow.

"Hmm, I think I almost had you once or twice there, despite your victory. But I will not go as easily on you next time, Legolas," Tauriel said playfully as mischief twinkled in her eyes when they met his. He cocked a brow in amusement and unsheathed his swords.

"Is that so? Well then, care for a rematch?" he asked her as he stroked the edge of his left sword.

In truth, he felt pleased that the two of them were the only ones left in the training field, whereas he enjoyed time with her alone.

Tauriel immediately laid her bow down against the quiver and responded to his request by unsheathing her swords as well. She rotated one of them elegantly before sending him a secure smile, which he returned.

"Bring it, Prince." She said whilst smirking.

As being told, Legolas attacked first, but his attacks were blocked by his opponent. The fierce expressions on their faces under their match earlier were now replaced by grins, as they almost danced with a playful pace to their blocking, dodging, charging and slashing. They moved as gracefully as all elves did, but they also moved in synch with each other, which made their clashing of blades an art.

Tauriel, however, wanted more fun in their little game.

Just as Legolas sent a sword her way she locked it with hers and with the help of her footwork, he was disarmed. He was now lessened by one sword, having him using the remaining sword against hers dual-blades.

Although Legolas had one sword against hers two, his strength made up for it, though Tauriel was swift and lithe in her movements which had him more or less busy with blocking each of her blows.

Legolas was growing weary of fighting with only one sword, and decided to make things a tad more interesting.

He waited for his opportunity to come, and when it did, he tackled Tauriel and as planned, she fell backwards.

Much to Legolas' surprise, Tauriel had dragged him down with her, and when she hit the ground, she flipped them around so she was on top of him. She had lost one sword in the process, but she rested the sword she had left at his neck and held him down with her free hand.

Legolas smiled at her boldness, and his eyes met hers once again.

"Now, that's highly unfair, don't you think?" he asked her playfully, and his heart jumped as she laughed merrily.

"Oh, don't tell me you are giving up so soon?" she answered just as teasingly. Her panting made her long strands of hair fall down from her shoulders and unto his chest. Legolas brushed away one of her auburn strands that was dangling in front of his face and gently tucked it behind her pointy ear.

Tauriel's heart was hammering against her chest at his touch, and by the fact that he was lying on the ground underneath her overpowered.

They locked eyes and Legolas stroked her neck tenderly, and with a blink of an eye, he swiftly flipped them over once again. He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers above her head and pinned her down.

"You could only wish it," he answered with a grin whilst he watched her confused expression turning into frustration by the fact that he had gotten her so easily. Her red mane was a wild mass on the forest ground and her sword was a mere feet away from her grasp.

She didn't really think about her swords at the moment, though.

What had her mind was the prince who had her pinned down and was so close to her. She didn't fight back, mostly by the fact that he was too heavy for her to pry free, but also because she didn't mind having him so close.

Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips before she spoke.

"It seems like I never win our duels, do I?" Tauriel asked hopelessly. Legolas chuckled at her remark.

"There is one thing you have won, Tauriel," he said huskily as he looked lovingly down at her.

"_Ten_' _anwa_...?" she said knowingly with a small smile on her lips.

"_Cormamin_…" he whispered and at first she seemed shocked at his words, but then she smiled beautifully up at him. Never had she thought he cared _that _much for her, and now that she heard him say those words, she almost couldn't believe it. (However, she trusted she heard him right.)

"Then you could replace it with the one you bear – mine…" she whispered back, and those were the confirming words. The ones who had him leaning down slowly, slowly enough to see if she would pull away.

Tauriel closed her eyes and leaned in as well and their lips met halfway in a soft, warm kiss. Legolas released her hands and ran them down her slender, yet strong arms, and stopped once he reached her ribcage. In return, Tauriel rested her arms around his shoulders whilst hugging him closer.

This had Legolas kissing her more deeply and he poured all of his love into it. He didn't even register it when Tauriel rolled him over so she could lie down beside him, her mouth never leaving his. He brought her closer to him by cupping her face with both hands before they moved back to lace at the base of her skull, fisting her hair.

He then sat up so he could travel his smooth lips down the column of her neck and rained kisses on her soft skin there, whilst hugging her closer.

Tauriel let out a small moan whilst she fisted the silky tresses of his silvery blond hair, her arms still around his shoulders.

Legolas knew that if he didn't part away from her now, he would either go too far than intended with her, or he would succumb from the lack of air.

With much effort, he pulled away from her and her from him, but they were still entangled in each other's embrace. Tauriel rested her hands upon his broad shoulders and he had one arm on her waist whilst the other one was cupping her face. They looked into each other's eyes and she leaned into his warm hand.

"We should go back for the night," he suddenly said, and she simply nodded in answer.

He stood up and offered her a helping hand, and she took it as he pulled her up to her feet. They picked up their weapons and he grasped for her hand again as they walked back to the Mirkwood castle, and she noticed how perfect their hands fit together.

He looked down at her now seemingly tired face and she felt the weight of his gaze. She looked up at him and her eyes met his.

"I still won the duel, though," Legolas told her ardently, and she couldn't help but laugh.

_Next time, prince,_ she thought to herself whilst giving his hand a loving squeeze.

* * *

**A/N: I had slight problems working the last part out, but it'll do.**

**Hope you liked it! (I really like tips and such through reviews )**

**Translations: **

Ten' anwa - For real/really?

Cormamin - my heart

~Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this one will NOT have ANYTHING to do with the first chapter, but I wanted to publish this as well. So I hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

The smell of hay and wood mixed with the natural smell of horse hit Legolas as he walked through the stable hallway. To his left there were stood different colored horses that belonged to his father's men, and to his right were the Mirkwood guards' horses, each one of them a beautiful chestnut with different kinds of markings.

Half of the stalls were empty, whereas the rest of the horses inside their stalls chewed lazily on their feed, some snorting loudly every now and then. Legolas felt peace wash over him as he took in the sight of the calm creatures whilst walking down the hallway. He walked down until he reached the stall of his own horse, Zanzubai. _(Remember this is 60 years before LoTR, so he probably had another horse then. I just gave it a name.) _

The light dapple gray stallion with silvery blond mane and tail whinnied welcoming at the elf as he approached him.

"_Quel re, mellon (_Good day, friend)," Legolas said gently as the horse moved his head against his torso, greeting him with a soft nudge. Legolas stroked his neck with one hand whilst stroking his muzzle with the other. The horse leant into his hand, a huge sigh emerging from the horse's nostrils which slightly tickled in Legolas' hand.

"It is a beautiful day, Zanzu. Let us spend the rest of it together." Legolas told the horse before picking up Zanzubai's saddle and bridle off a rail beside the stall. He quickly tacked him up and led the horse outside to the courtyard.

When he was throwing the reins over Zanzubai's ears and neck, he heard the sound of hooves trotting on the pavement stone. Legolas turned around to face the sound and a moment later he saw a horse round the courtyard oak.

His lips soon wore a small smile when he saw the rider – Tauriel.

The Silvan elf had her daggers in their belonging sheaths, propped on her sword belt around her slender waist. Her hunter-green gown fit her perfectly and her auburn hair was flowing in gentle waves behind her as the horse moved underneath her. She held her reins tight as she accelerated her chestnut mare to a halt, murmuring gently to her horse before she met the elven prince's crystal-blue eyes.

"_Gi suilon, _(Greetings)," Legolas said to her with a warm smile.

"Gi suilon, hîr vuin (Greetings, my lord)," Tauriel greeted back, returning his smile from atop of her horse, who scraped her hoof restlessly on the ground.

"Shh, Nuala…" Tauriel calmed her as she soothingly stroked the mare's wither. Nuala stopped the scraping, but instead started bobbing her head a few times before backing up small steps, snorting nervously. The elf urged her forward, which had the horse throw herself around in protest. Tauriel tightened a rein and dragged her back again, but Nuala reared forward when she was unwillingly turned. Tauriel remained calm as her horse jumped around, but Legolas quickly walked over with his horse and grabbed her reins, stopping the horse. He shushed her calmly before he quickly searched the mare incase for injuries and overly tightened tack.

"It's nothing physical. Skittish today, are we?" Legolas said as he patted the horse's neck. His eyes met Tauriel's green ones as she sighed.

"I have not ridden her nearly as much as I should have, lately. She probably needs a good gallop." She said with a smirk as she shifted in the saddle. Legolas' horse neighed suddenly, and nudged his side with his head. Legolas turned his attention to his horse before looking up at Tauriel who smiled lovingly down at them.

"Now, I happen to be on my way out myself. Would you like to join me for a ride?" Legolas asked her ardently.

"Certainly." Tauriel answered, her smile widening. She turned her horse around before she turned in the saddle to wait for him.

Legolas lithely mounted Zanzubai, who was eager to join the mare before him. When Legolas had placed his other foot in the stirrup, Tauriel sent him a last sensual look which his heart jumped at, lightly geed her eager horse forward and together they walked their horses out of the Mirkwood residence.

On the main path, where the tall ulmus and sycamores hovered high above the leaf-covered path, the late midday sun lit through the treetops, and shone down on the ground. It was windless in the forest, but the elves could still hear the warm summer breeze rustling through the leaves in the tops. A rabbit crossed the path ahead of them, spooked by the vibrations on the ground made by the horses.

The only thing that could be heard was the slight creaking by the leather and a common snort now and then.

"So, where are we heading?" Tauriel asked after a while, meeting Legolas' eyes expectantly at her right.

"You tell me," he answered ardently, letting her decide. She smirked at this and looked forward in thought.

"Alright," she said after a moment of thought, tightening her reins on Nuala.

"I know a perfect spot to spend this hour at, but first-

Try to catch me if you can!" Tauriel told him playfully, and before he could answer, she lightly slapped the reins against Nuala's neck, and the horse gladly shot off into a gallop.

Legolas chortled at the challenge she gave him and with a '_yah!'_ from Legolas, Zanzubai immediately galloped after her. Legolas watched as the strikingly fast Nuala galloped down across the trail with Tauriel's hair whipping past her back like a veil of inferno.

Legolas however, being a fine rider, caught up with her and appeared up by her side and they galloped side by side along the forest past, whooshing past the trees.

"Took your time catching up! Are you sure you can keep up?" Tauriel asked him as they galloped side by side, the horses' competing-instinct steaming off of them, and the riders were no better.

"Well, I like to cherish the moments! But the question is; are you hungry?" Legolas said back as he was leant over the saddle, keeping his hands steady at Zanzubai's strong neck.

"Hungry?" she asked quizzically, her posture equal to Legolas'.

"Yes, because you are about to eat my dust!" he told her cheekily, and suddenly he sped by her. He managed to hear her shocked '_whoa!_' as he rode past and before her, disappearing along the path. The trees and ground under Zanzubai's hooves were a rapid blur, and Legolas enjoyed the feeling of the wind through his long, blond mane of hair. Zanzubai's ears were perked forward and he was slightly panting, but nevertheless kept up the pace. He was a fit horse, like Legolas, and together they matched perfectly.

Zanzubai galloped through the forest until they arrived in an open clearing where Legolas decided to be fair and wait for his company.

"Aaaand, the victory is mine!" Legolas said triumphantly as he abruptly halted his horse and turned him around to face the path he recently exited. He looked deeper into the path and his brows furrowed when he saw that Tauriel wasn't there.

"Tauriel?" he called after the _elleth, _and he almost grew anxious when he didn't saw her exit the path with him. Suddenly, the sound of hooves against the grass had him turn his head, and he barely saw Nuala and Tauriel gallop past them.

"The victory is none's quite yet, prince!" she told him with a grin as she looked over her shoulder, and he chuckled at her remark. He urged Zanzubai forward and leant forward as his mighty steed jumped forward.

They ended racing each other through the field and it seemed their horses never tired. They rode at equal speed, but both riders (and horses) intended on reaching the other side first.

"Give it up, Legolas! You cannot fight evolution; this one was built for speed!" Tauriel called over to him playfully through the sound of galloping hooves against the ground.

"Beg to differ, speed is overrated! Strength _and _speed, however that is what both he and I contain!" Legolas told her bumptiously.

"Oh, we will see about that!" Tauriel told him with a wicked grin, and she clicked her tongue rapidly to her mare, who responded by speeding up even more. The horse was a straight line as she gave it all she had, striding past Legolas' and all the way across the field. Legolas had to admit, even though he knew he'd lost, the sight before him was spectacularly. Nuala wasn't going to let her rider down, no matter how much effort she had to give. She loved the elf too much for that.

Legolas and Zanzubai didn't lag too much behind, and when he saw the trees on the other side of the field, he slowed his horse down into a canter the rest of the way. At the other side he spotted Tauriel who was slightly leaning backwards in the saddle and holding the eager Nuala back, letting out a long '_whoooaa' _as she did. The mare accelerated down to a walk, panting as she took two steps before stopping. Tauriel turned her around as she waited for Legolas, who slowed down from the canter to a trot before he rode her way.

She laughed joyously at the thrill of their recent race and he couldn't help but laugh along. He patted Zanzubai's damp neck and praised him. Tauriel sighed and leant over her horse's neck and hugged her mane.

"_Agoreg vae_, Nuala… (Well done)" she praised her before she sat up straight in the saddle again.

"Tough luck, Legolas," she told him with a smug smile.

"I disagree. Luck does not belong under your horse's hooves, skill does. _Mai acáriel, _Tauriel (You did well)." He told her sincerely, yet the hit of a playful smile could be seen upon his soft lips.

"Likewise. Let us call it a draw," She told him fairly. A snort erupted from Zanzubai and he looked down at Legolas' larger steed, a supple smile appearing across her lips.

"And so did you, Zanzubai!" She said merrily to the horse, and he bobbed his head in return. She chuckled at him and Legolas tapped the horse's sides lightly with his heels and rode on with Tauriel at his side. He looked down at the still fresh mare, her ears perked forward and head raised up as she walked with elegant steps.

"She is high-spirited, that one. Eager and strong – just like her rider," Legolas told the elf after a while, giving Tauriel a smile of honesty. She looked shyly up at him with a smile of gratitude.

"Well, we do work neatly together," she told him, before realizing what she said and internally smacked her forehead. She couldn't have come up with anything better? He simply chuckled at her.

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked after a while as they rode through another path in the forest which went upwards into the forest. The trees and ground were hit by the late rays of the sun, reflecting orange and golden, mixed with the natural green of the flora.

"Patience, companion of mine. There is not much further to go, a climb up here is all, then you will see." She answered him playfully as her horse skittered over a small creek.

"Oh, you know how much I dislike waiting." He told her as Zanzubai strode over the stream of water. She hummed at this.

"Yes, I do. Though I do not think a bit of waiting will kill you," she said with a smirk.

"There is always a first time?" he stated, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Tauriel said sarcastically back, dismissing the thought of a dead Legolas, no matter how silly it would have been if literal waiting would be the cause of his death.

They now rode side by side around a boulder, following the circling path upwards through the trees. They continued upwards, and at their right, through the trees, they had the great view of the perfect idyllic tundra and forests and the distant mountains with snow covered on the pointy tops. On top of there was the sun lingering with different hues of orange, licking the treetops and all the way over to the path they followed. They stopped up for a moment to enjoy the sight before they rode on.

Once they reached the top, there was an open forest clearing with a pond in the middle of it. There were white lilies floating on the water, and dragonflies buzzed over the water and between the tall grasses around the pond. To the right of the pond, there was a lookout with the same view as the one they saw on the ride up, trees spread out on the edge, except in front of the place where the grass was naturally shorter than the rush. The place was seemingly used as a hiker's spot, or maybe as a former observation post.

"Here we are." Tauriel said before she looked at Legolas with a gentle smile. She trotted Nuala over to the pond and he trotted after her as he looked at the surroundings. He had never been up here, though he had crossed the path leading to this place when he was out on patrol and such, but never had he known it was here.

He watched Tauriel elegantly slide down from her mares back before he dismounted his horse himself. He grabbed the reins and led him down to Tauriel, who was stood caressing Nuala's forehead. The she-elf turned her head around and accidently met Legolas' eyes, who were stood watching them. She tore away from his crystal-blue eyes and tied Nuala's reins together over her saddle before mumbling something to her in elvish. The horse walked down to the pond and started nibbling on the fresh grass there. Legolas released Zanzubai and watched him as he walked down to join the mare.

"I don't know about you, but I need a break," Tauriel spoke to him as she passed his front and he followed her with his gaze.

"Tired already?" he asked amused, following her as she walked to the outlook-spot.

"No, but saying so gives me an excuse to watch the sunset," she said with a wink. She sat down on the soft ground and watched him as he did the same, sitting two feet away from her. He removed his weapons and laid them down besides Tauriel's.

"It does. And well is that, I was starting to think your age was getting to you," he joked with a playful grin, and she quirked a fine brow at him.

"Oh, really? If I am old, what does that make you?" she asked him just as playfully. He looked away in thought, but the smile was still visible on his lips.

"Hmm… Older, surely. Wiser, perhaps. A better warrior, always," Legolas now looked back at her, awaiting her reaction.

"An ancient old man?" she mocked him, and he sent her a faked offended look. But his familiar smile gave him away. She shook her head at their bickering and sighed.

"No, I think we should appreciate the immortality we have been blessed with while we can," Tauriel told him under her laughter.

"Yes, we only have forever to do so," Legolas said with a smirk, and she sniggered at him.

After a lingering look at one another, they returned to watch the dim light above the mountains, and the only sound they could hear was snorting from the horses, the grass ripping as they fed on it, and the birds singing in the forest around them.

Tauriel sighed in satisfaction.

"Stunning, is it not?" she asked him and a sudden gust of wind combed through her fiery hair. She closed her eyes as she listened to the birds' different melodies, leaned back on her hands, slightly lifting her chin up so the wind could caress her skin as well.

"It is indeed…" he agreed whilst watching her. He wasn't talking entirely of the sunset, and even though it was lovely, it couldn't compare to Tauriel. Like any other elleth, she carried beauty both outside and within, but to Legolas, she was more than that. She outshone the brightest of stars, radiated more than the sun itself, and she sparkled more than the glistening rivers and oceans. Reckless, smart and caring were only some of her traits and Legolas admired all of them.

"How did you know of this place?" he asked her after a peaceful moment of silence.

"Oh, I use to come here when I'm off guard duty. It is a nice place to think." She told him honestly.

"So it is. How many have you brought up here?" he asked politely, slightly curious. She turned her head to look at him, and a hint of a smile was visible on his luscious lips as he looked at her the same way.

"Not many. Just you, in fact. Others know of it, surely, but to me it is special, it's like the trees here have an understanding for ones who come to seek peace. They do not seek you for contact; they have each other for that. For me it feels as if the trees accept you for treading unto the ground they stand on and help you have the time you need alone. I mean, _really_ alone." She said calmly.

"Yes, I can feel it. This part of the forest is old and wise… One feels… Emptied… At peace," he told her with a distant voice and looked to the forest behind them.

"And it looks like they enjoy it here, as well," he said with a smile as he nodded towards their mounts. She turned her head to see what he meant, and her lips tilted upwards into a warm smile as she saw the two horses standing inches apart drinking from the pond, their heads brushing against each other.

"Well, I suspected as much," she chuckled as they turned back to look at the final rays of sun slowly sinking down.

Tauriel studied him while he still looked away. _So pure, _was the first thought that occurred in her head, which to her seemed to describe him perfectly. _So wise, _was the following thought. _So handsome, _was her third and most secret thought. Never on earth would she admit it though. The other elf maidens had gone gushing enough over him time and time again. If it weren't at the parties, it was whenever the subject (him) came up or when he passed them in the castle halls. Oh, she had heard them, and every time she would shake her head resignedly and return to her sharpening of blades or other duties. She couldn't agree with them more though, the prince was quite a character.

"Are you excited for the feast tomorrow night?" he suddenly asked her, tearing her away from her thoughts. She let out a long sigh as she leant back on the soft grass, lying down on her back. She had her arm behind her head whilst the other one was left resting on her belly, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

"You know I am not one for parties, Legolas." She stated, and he shifted in his spot.

"Do not tell me you are not to join us. My fatherwould be greatly upset if you spent the night in your chambers. And so would I," he told her sincerely. She cracked an eye open and looked up at him. The sunrays hit his face and gave his skin a golden glow, making him look more saint-like than elvish. She wanted to caress his golden lit cheek, but she knew she could not.

"Please join me tomorrow, _mellon._" Legolas begged her softly.

"If I am the one you want, then I shall meet you there." She told him with a smile.

"I am looking forward to it." He said with a small nod, returning her smile.

They had grown silent once more, but their gaze lingered on one another. Therefore, they didn't remark the tall silhouette behind them. Not Tauriel, at least. Legolas spotted it and before he could even smile, a dripping wet, dark grey muzzle hovered above Tauriel's head.

Several droplets of water dripped down from Zanzubai's mouth onto Tauriel's cheek and neck. The slightly drowsy elf sat up abruptly with a gasp as the cold droplets rolled down her jaw and column of her neck. Legolas tried to choke his laughter whilst she looked up in confusion. She sighed in relief once she saw Zanzubai's nose and lips. She chuckled and crossed her legs as she sat up properly. Legolas had to swallow as he watched one trickle roll down her jawbone and neck.

The horse sniffed her long, silky hair and its warm breath tickled her ear. He walked around her before facing her again, both of his long front legs stood against her knees. Zanzubai leaned his head down to her face and sniffed her face curiously. She closed her eyes shut as the horse lipped at her nose and mouth. Tauriel chuckled lovingly at him before she raised her hands to stroke his cheeks. He sighed and she blew air to his nostrils in return which had him humming in comfort.

Legolas watched them amazed. His own horse had slight trusting-issues when it came to other elves because of one incident with a guard and a lance, which is another story, but Zanzubai sought attention from the she-elf on his own initiative. Since the elf was Tauriel, it didn't surprise Legolas at all; she was kind by nature and bonded quickly to animals like any elf.

The dappled grey steed nickered as Tauriel stroked his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. She planted a soft kiss on his muzzle before resting her cheek on it. She felt Legolas' besotted gaze and met his eyes, still resting her head against the horse.

"I think you have found yourself a suitor," he said ardently with a cheeky smile. She smiled and lifted her head from his muzzle and held her palm up, which Zanzubai gave a small lick.

"Well, he is lovely indeed." She said dreamingly as she looked up into his brown orbs which were peering at Legolas, his rider.

"But you can keep your saliva for yourself!" she said teasingly to the horse and looked into his brown eyes. He snorted and she wiped her hand on his neck.

Legolas suddenly felt nipping on the fish plait at the back of his head and when he turned around to spot the prankster, he ended up staring right into the nostrils of Nuala, who whinnied lowly to him. He smiled welcoming at her and held up a hand to pet her. She responded by leaning her forehead against his palm and he shifted around completely to face the mare. The mare perked her ears forward and poked her nose against his strong chin. He hummed gently to her, a hauntingly beautiful lullaby whilst brushing her bay forelocks away from her eyes. (**You can imagine the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth**) Both horses relaxed, and even Tauriel almost grew drowsy herself. She stroked the horse's cheek lazily as she listened to the prince's lullaby.

By the time Legolas had finished the song, the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the peaks and only the orange aura in the horizon was left illuminating the darkening, cloudless, blue sky.

"Maybe we should return homewards, the horses are growing restless." Tauriel stated tiredly as she tore herself from the horse's warmth. She received a nod from the elf beside her in return who stood up.

"_Gwaem_ (_Let us go)_," he agreed and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her effortlessly up to her feet. Their touch lingered for a moment before she walked over to Nuala who stood set to go. Zanzubai wandered after her faithfully, forgetting his rider was awaiting him. Legolas crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief with a smirk as he watched the scene before him.

Tauriel saw his expression and looked over her shoulder to see she was followed. She chuckled at him and halted before her own horse. She grabbed the reins as Legolas came walking her way.

"Oh, come here, my love-stricken friend!" Legolas told the horse mockingly, which was stood nudging Tauriel's back for attention. Legolas grabbed his reins as well before turning the horse to make space before mounting him.

Tauriel was already seated in the saddle and sat waiting for him with loose reins. When he was sat properly they exchanged nods and began their ride home to the kingdom.

. . .

Safe and sound home, all of the stalls in the stable was occupied with their belonging inhabitants, except the two restrained to Nuala and Zanzubai.

Legolas and Tauriel led their horses down the hallway side by side, now both satisfied and tired at the same time. Today had been a good day.

"Legolas." Tauriel called softly, stopping in her tracks with her horse behind her.

He halted at the call of his name, turned halfway and looked expectantly at her.

"_Hannon le_ (_Thank you)_, for today. I have enjoyed your company." She told him sincerely as she looked up into his sapphire blue orbs.

He gave her a small nod and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"The pleasure was all mine, _hiril vuin_ (_my lady)," _he said with the same honesty. Her heart jumped at the way he addressed her, and she had to look down to contain herself from blushing.

Nuala bobbed her head restlessly as she longed to enter her stall to eat her feed. With a low grunt, she pushed Tauriel's back with the bridge of her nose, having the elf pressed against Legolas' chest unexpectedly. Said elf grabbed her arms protectively and looked back at the mischievous-looking mare.

"_Goheno nin_ (_Sorry)," _the elf murmured, but he shook her apology away.

He released the secure grip on her forearms and ran them down until they found her slender hands whilst they still stood close.

"So, am I seeing you tomorrow night?" he asked her suddenly, and she blinked once.

"Yes, you are. You're the one who persuaded me after all." She said sweetly with a mock brow.

"Good. _Abarad_ (_until then)."_ Legolas said and before she could take Nuala to her stall, the prince lifted her hands and gave the back of her hands a warm kiss before he dropped them and took his leave of her with a last lingering look.

Tauriel looked after the blond elf for a moment before she led her mare to her stall and began untacking her with a blissful smile spread out on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sharp ending, I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked this one! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'd appreciate it if you read this first. Firstly, the elven dances and festivities are from my own head, so I don't know if I've managed to follow the Tolkien's world and the elven ways, but I'd think this is more entertaining. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, if you're looking for songs while reading this, I've been inspired by these: **

**Adrian Von Ziegler – For the King**

**Adrian von Ziegler – Prophecy **

_**Rio 2 Soundtrack- Beautiful Creatures**_**. (Especially this one)**

**Celtic Fire – Newgrange**

**Celtic Fire – Black is the Colour **

**Within Temptation – The Last Dance**

**E.S Posthumus – Nara **

**The xx - Intro**

_**Florence + the Machine – Breath of Life **_

(If you like something more common, try "Still Here" from Digital Daggers )

* * *

The Mirkwood kingdom always looked stunningly beautiful, with nature and elven craftsmanship mending together like art. But at this day, at this night, the Elven King's Halls was turned into something heavenly wonderful, fit for celebration. What they celebrated was the second happening that year of the seldom Lunar Eclipse, something the elves called _Aira Ithil_, which meant Red Moon.

Green lianas with pretty crimson and white flowers blossoming clung to the woody pillars and columns which held up the tall treetops and branches serving as roof for the residence. The wooden floor was cleared from any objects except a huge campfire in the middle of the floor, where elven maids and servants were busy laying logs in the middle of the stone circle in an organized manner. Others were occupied decorating tables against the grand, ancient tree in the back of the room with different kinds of cheese, grapes, bread and fruits. A long line of silver goblets was placed along another table with a great amount of different sorts of wine and wine kegs decked.

The lanterns on the trunks sparkled with a playful fire and lit the room up almost romantically as the evening finally arrived.

. . .

By now, the room was filled with Mirkwood inhabitants, all dressed in their party gowns and robes, with their shining silver and gold headpieces, twinkling in the firelight. The elves were chatting and thoroughly enjoying the company from their fellow citizens and families, laughing and conversing merrily. Some had even started with the wine already.

The King, Thranduil, was stood at the staircase talking to his son and some other Mirkwood guests that had just arrived, they too, dressed neatly. The king was dressed in a dashing, dark silver royal robe with white embroidery down the front and back. His white elegant mane of hair fell down his back with some long strands coming to a rest on his muscular chest. On top of his head rested a jagged white crown while his sword was as usual resting by his hip.

His son, who was stood by his side, was dressed just as handsomely. In his silver tunic with white pants and black boots he stood tall and patiently talking with his father and some from their people. His hair was flowing down his chest, and he wore his elegant silver headpiece which matched his silvery blue eyes.

"Ah, my king!" a man called from behind them, and Thranduil turned around in response. His face soon broke out into a charming smile as he clasped hands with the brown-haired man with emerald eyes, dressed in a golden tunic.

"Darius, my friend, it has been far too long. How have you fared?" Thranduil asked him as they unclasped their hands.

"My travels have gone well, _hannon le _(thank you). The path from Rivendell to here was recently cleared from all foul creatures, like the troublesome spiders. So the people can now visit relatives safely." The middle-aged elf explained.

"Very good, _mellon_ (friend)." Thranduil said with an approving nod.

"Well, well, well… Look at you!" Darius said as he turned to Legolas and studied him up and down. "The last time I saw you, Legolas, you were but a mere elfling. Do you still carry the same passion for battle, _Thrandulion?" _ He asked the prince warmly.

"That he does. He can beat his father by now, I am sure of it. He shows excellency in both dueling and archery, much to my approval," the king praised his son, answering for him. He gave him a pat on his shoulder and the two shared a smile - a proud smile from Thranduil's side, but a modest one from Legolas, which did not go unnoticed by Darius.

"I don't doubt it, Sire. You have been blessed with a fine son, there. But, Legolas, pray, since you have come to age, do you have a potential partner in sight?" Darius asked, both curious and heartly.

Legolas met the man's green eyes and shook his head gently.

"No, because of the current events I have not taken myself the time to find the one," Legolas answered honestly with a knowing smile graced his lips.

"Oh, _nae! (_Alas), the time will come, I assure you." Darius told him as he touched his arm gently.

"You see, _ionneg, _it is not just me who agrees to that." His father told him with a chuckle. Legolas just smiled in agreement.

"But then again, tonight is full of targets, ripe for picking!" Darius joked as he gestured around him. And he was right, elven maidens from the kingdom, dressed in their finest garments stood with either their friends or chatting with the males in the area. Some however, were stood watching the Prince and the King secretly.

"I myself brought my own daughter as escort. My Liliandil would rather stay home with the little one." Darius continued as he looked across the room. He had come far through his life and had married at a young age and gained himself a family, despite his travels and duties throughout Mirkwood. Thranduil and Legolas followed his gaze and spotted a young, fair woman who looked over to them and gave a small wave and smile. She had wavy, golden brown hair which reached down to her waist and was dressed in a gown in equal color as her father's. Her eyes twinkled once she gazed over to Legolas. Darius waved back to his daughter.

"You know, Legolas… My daughter, Avilon, you are free to take her off my hands tonight, should you wish it." He told him as he looked back to the prince with a clever smile.

"My apologies, Darius, but I have my own escort tonight," Legolas told him as nicely as he could, even though the man he barely remembered from his childhood didn't seem offended.

"I see. Do I know the lucky one?" Darius asked as he shifted his gaze from son to father.

Legolas looked up the stairs before them over Darius' head, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the elf he'd been waiting for – Tauriel.

The Silvan _elleth _stood on top of the staircase gazing outwards the deck in admiration, tall and beautiful like never before.

She was dressed in a completely white satin gown which was sleeve and strap-less, unusual for an elven dress. It hugged her figure perfectly and flowed out with a gentle A-form at her hips and down to her feet. The gown was tight around her chest and sides but showed no cleavage as the line over her chest was straight. Her gown was tightened by a corset at her back, traveling from the middle of her back to the small. Her slender arms were bare except for two silver cuffs at each arm. One at her wrists, another one above her elbows. These cuffs held up a white, almost see-through thin shawl which was tightened to the silver cuffs in arches from cuff to cuff and traveled past the small of her back. Her auburn hair was braided back at the sides in two French-plaits, ending up flowing down her back in gentle waves. On her head was a remarkable, pale silver headwear fastened, framing her face just right _(similar to Arwen's headpiece in Return of the King). _Behind her left pointy ear was a white feather, its length falling down her neck and hair. She was simply breathtaking.

"Take a look for yourself," Legolas answered without looking at him. His eyes were all on Tauriel.

He made his way over to the staircase, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt the weight of his gaze upon her and she looked down, and she couldn't help letting a small gasp escape her lips as she saw the god-like elf, shining bright like the brightest crystal.

She ghosted down the stairs and soon enough, eyes looked over to her and whispers in pure awe were heard by the stairs.

Legolas met her by the end and halted in front of her. A coy smile grazed her lips as he looked besotted at her. He made a small bow with a fisted hand over his heart.

"_El síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_ (a star shines upon this meeting)…" Legolas greeted her warmly as he straightened and looked at her. Her smoky green eyes were sparkling and reflecting the light from the torches as they met his, which held the same look.

"_Tambë ha car _(so it does)," she replied sweetly after peeking briefly up through the open spot in the roof, spotting a twinkling star there.

With no more said he offered her his arm. She stepped forward and took it without hesitation as she linked arm with him, her other hand resting upon her linked one. She gazed briefly up at him as he led her over to his father and Darius.

This time, another young _ellon _dressed in a dark green tunic with a mane of black hair was stood beside Darius, and his light brown eyes eyed Tauriel hungrily. This did not go unnoticed by Legolas, but he chose to ignore him.

"Tauriel, _na vedui_! (At last). Yes, Darius, here she is; our very own Captain and one of our finest warriors. Tauriel, before you stand my closest friend and Mirkwood courier, Darius." Thranduil introduced them, and she dropped her unlinked hand whilst standing close to Legolas.

"_Hiril vuin _(My lady)…" Darius said as they grabbed wrists, a gesture of respect between elves.

The black haired male stepped forward and took her hand; his intense eyes never left hers as he placed a lingering kiss there. Tauriel did not like the way he looked at her, neither the way he tried to stand taller than Legolas, proud as a peacock. As if he could win her affections that easily! He let go of her hand and stepped back, but he took in the sight of her still, much to Legolas' frustration. He was glad she was stood against his arm, and even further so when he felt her slightly lean on him as her free hand rested upon her linked arm as earlier whilst they listened to the king and his friend's rather interesting conversation about elven craftsmanship.

After a while with chatting and socializing, the music had begun to pick up. Not the music played and sung for the enjoyment's sake, but rather the one for dancing.

Rhythmic drums and beats matched with different kinds of flutes and elven instruments were heard throughout the party, and some responded with cheering and whistles in delight of the traditional music they appreciated and loved so much.

An _elleth _maid was stood by a column and was looking intently at Tauriel, hoping she was seen by her. Seemingly she wasn't, for the Captain was still turned to her company, now chuckling at comment from a brown-haired elf.

The girl let out a short whistle, one that Tauriel used out to communicate with her Guard when out on patrols and she recognized it. Said elf turned her head towards her and when she met her eyes, the blonde elf-maiden with a white satin dress alike hers, waved her over.

Tauriel gave her an understanding nod and smile, and the girl smiled back before she turned and disappeared behind the column.

She turned back to her company.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but I must attend to something briefly." Tauriel told them, mostly Legolas as she retreated away from the arm lock.

Legolas watched her curiously but she smiled at him reassuringly, before walking past him and walking down in the direction of the arranged bonfire in the room. He looked after her for a while before turning to his father.

"Well, you know how unpredictable these women are," Thranduil said with a chuckle. "I suggest we move downwards as well. I hear the dancers have arranged something special tonight." He continued with a knowing smirk as he urged Legolas and Darius downwards to the now gathered people.

The King walked up to a throne placed there for him to get a clear overlook and sat down in a relaxed state. Legolas and Darius stood with the people in the front of the circle amongst expectant and excited elves. He looked around in wondering to where his date went, but was unsuccessful in his search.

Then, from the north, south, west and east appeared four equally dressed Silvan male-elves and took down the torches on the columns whilst moving synchronized. They lifted them high and walked over to a pool of water in an eroded tree. They dropped them into the water and the elves around them watched them as the fires went out, leaving only the dark silhouettes of the crowd. It had grown quiet between the crowd and not even one stirred.

Only a minute after the torches was put out, the sound of an ignition was heard and a brief moment later, they could see another flame coming to life. Then another, and before they knew what was happening, two balls of fire was floating by the front of the resting bonfire by the north. At the same time, two more fireballs at each direction were lit and it was then they saw the elven dancers holding them.

Four she-elves were standing like statues as they held up a staff in each hand, each end engulfed in wild fire. To the east stood the blond maiden who had signalized to Tauriel, and to the west stood a raven black-haired, tall Mirkwood-er. To the south there was seen another dancer, with hair long and copper colored.

But in the north direction, which was facing Legolas, they saw Tauriel, much to his surprise, who held her staffs in an elegant posture, identical to the others.

He crossed his arms as he watched her and the dancers as they stood frozen. The only thing on fire was the staffs and he could only guess what they were going to do with it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of heavy drums beating steadily and rhythmically boomed through the room and a female choir began to sing, a powerful, yet simple chorus. It was as if they called for someone, something, beyond this world. **(I've chosen "Breath of Life" from Florence to this one, but it's no big deal if you don't approve of the song) **

The dancers and Tauriel began to twirl their staffs in synch with the song, moving around with the lightest of steps. They danced around the stone circle at a rapid pace with the fire from the staffs following them like a veil of inferno. The dancers moved steadily and securely, never stopping, never faltering despite the fact that their white dresses were mere inches away from touching the torches. That was something concerning the women in the audience, that an incident was to occur, but their fear soon faded as they were captivated by the beautiful, urban dance.

Legolas was in the same state. He was stood mesmerized whilst watching the burning staffs being spun and twirled around with accurate coordinating and juggling.

But his eyes were mostly on Tauriel.

The way she moved her body to the song and with the other dancers was unintelligible to him. He was simply captivated by the sight before him as she moved rapidly, yet gracefully as a gazelle with her dress and hair rippling around her as wild and beautifully as the fire she manipulated into art. As the song came to the climax the dancers quickened up their pace even more and twirled the staffs so fast that the audiences vision was fooled to see full circles be made by the fire on the dancer's staffs. It was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

The choir reached the final lyrics of the song as the dancers reached the end of their choreography. Tauriel and the other dancers finished off their dance by twirling both staffs above their heads dizzyingly fast and they threw one up and caught it with the other hand, the blazing staffs now in one hand and spun them around once before tossing them at the same time into the bonfire behind them.

The four dancers ended up rounding up their performance with an executing move and halted equally with the music, all four standing at their beginning position before the logs behind them blazed up in fire. The bonfire crackled and roared as the fire came in touch with the fuel poured over the logs earlier.

There was a crescendo of applauses and whistles and the dancers curtsied deeply whilst turning to face the king, who sat clapping his hands in satisfaction.

Tauriel tilted her head up and met Legolas gleaming eyes. He too applauded with Darius at his side who were grinning gleefully. People were gathering around the bonfire to embrace the welcoming warmth and chatting with the dancers to praise them in awe.

Tauriel however, after answering the questions asked by her fellow citizens as to why the Captain of the guard was one of the dancers, and why they hadn't seen much of her talent sooner, managed to slip by and away.

She headed towards the drinks, and was met by Legolas. He had two silver goblets in his hands filled with red wine as he approached her with a small smile. She walked gently over with the same smile tugging at her lips.

"That was quite a performance," he told her as they met halfway. He handed her a goblet which she took gratefully.

"I guess you did not expect to see such tonight, am I right?" she asked him playfully before raised the goblet to her lips and drank of the rich wine.

"No, I didn't. Since when did you, the fiery, mighty warrior _elleth,_ fare with the dancers?" Legolas asked her before taking a sip of his wine as well.

"Since today. They were one short and therefore asked with such politeness I could not bring them down" she answered him with an honest smile. He quirked his brow up in surprise.

"Oh, really? So I am not to see you with your blades after today? You will convert to dance and choreography from now on? How tedious," he teased her and she nudged his chest lightly.

"That was a one-time event. Besides, leaving my blades behind is never going to happen and don't you forget," she teased back much to his amusement.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said with a grin whilst looking down in the crimson wine.

"Almost a shame, really. I have not gotten to know what an exquisite dancer you are," he complimented tenderly as he met her smoky green eyes, so bright in the light of the bonfire. She lowered her goblet from her lips.

"So the prince liked what he saw, I take it?" she asked with a shy smile.

"He did. Captivated, in fact," he told her with a smirk and she smiled wider whilst turning her gaze down to the ground modestly.

Legolas saw her retreat and took one step closer before he took her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up to meet his eyes filled with passion and honesty.

"_Baneth lín síla celair sen dû_ (Your beauty shines brightly this night)," he told her huskily, and she smiled beautifully at him in return.

"_Law lîn síla sui Ithil _(Your radiance shines like the moon)," she complimented back in a mere whisper and their eyes met with the greatest of longing and passion as they were stood close. His hand lingered against the soft skin on her chin before he dropped it slowly to grasp his goblet with that hand as well.

The golden firelight flickered across their skin, glowing as sensually as the sunset rays. The color of their eyes reflected the dancing fire and his blue ones got a green hue and hers a golden one, making the moment so much more precious for some reason they did not care to think about.

"_Ionneg! (_My son!)" The two suddenly heard, and they stepped apart. Legolas turned his attention towards the sound of his father's voice, and a moment later, they saw the glorious king appear past the crowd of people.

"_Im iest na pedo carelyë _(I wish to speak with you)," Thranduil said as he locked eyes with his heir. Legolas knew this look – it was the look the king carried when something troubled him. His eyes almost grew as cold as the color of blue they resembled. His eyes then traveled over to Tauriel.

"Ah, Tauriel. Well done on your performance. It was most impressive, not to mention unpredictable. Dancing is something we need yet to see more from you." The grown male said merrily, yet firmly.

"Thank you, my liege. We will see what I can do about that," She replied in the same tone.

The black-haired elf from earlier appeared from behind the king and had his hungry eyes plastered on Tauriel. The king and prince grew silent as the man brushed past Thranduil with a respective nod. He then made the usual gesture of respect to Tauriel by bowing with a hand over his heart. Tauriel tilted her chin up as she eyed him suspiciously. He looked down at her with his cool, brown eyes with a small smirk.

"May I have this dance, _brennil nín_? (My lady)" he asked her as he stretched out his hand. Her head cocked to the side as she considered the offer the man she did not like too much gave her, but she did not see any harm in one dance.

"Surely." She answered him with a secure smile and placed her hand in his hesitantly.

With one last lingering look shared with Legolas she followed the man who was practically dragging her on the dance floor filled with elves dancing freely around the bonfire to a wild, tribal song. (**Imagine "Beautiful Creatures" from Rio 2 playing in the background)**. The prince did not like the idea of her in the arms of that elf, but nevertheless watched her go with Thranduil who rested his hand on top of the hilt of his sword.

"What is it, _ada? _(Father)" Legolas asked as he shifted his gaze over to him.

"You know, Legolas… Your path does not go with her," the King began slowly as he looked down at his son didactically.

Legolas frowned at his words, and even though he almost knew the answer, he asked anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is even though you chose Tauriel to be your…adherent tonight, I cannot allow any more to happen than this." The king said calmly and Legolas shifted his weight tensely.

"'You cannot allow?' Father, are you saying you forbid us from being together?" Legolas asked glumly. To stay away from the one person he trusted the most, the one who understood him was to him… Absurd. And in in this case, never going to happen.

"In this close proximity, essentially." The king answered firmly without blinking.

"And why is that?" Legolas asked in disbelief whilst crossing his arms stubbornly.

The king grew thoughtful for a moment as he planned a way to present the facts to him gently.

"You belong to a royal rank, whereas she was plucked up from the wilds as an elfling and raised here. Although I see her as a daughter, I shall not have you together. Embrace the facts, my son: This seed cannot grow."

"You rule above many things, father, but one thing you do not order is my heart. If I should wish this, then I would have hoped you would understand." Legolas told him defensively.

His words vexed Thranduil as his son grew defiant, which something rarely happened, and he saw now that he had touched a soft spot in Legolas' heart. He wanted the best for his son, and would never do anything to upset him, but he needed to hear this, for his own best.

"It's the best for everyone, Legolas." The king said firmly, never breaking eye contact, his lips now tightened into a thin line. A growl almost erupted from the young prince's throat.

"The best for everyone? Or best for you?" he answered with a glare. The King's handsome face still held the calmed, relaxed expression, but his insides however churned and he felt cold.

He was to answer this after a moment of thought, but he realized it was too late when he saw Legolas walked past his left shoulder, ending their brief conversation.

. . .

The night was still young, but the lunar eclipse was soon to arrive, and it had already made its way up on the clear night sky, and the elves could see it appear through the open spot above the bonfire.

Drinks and joy were mixed together and the feast was now at its top. The Red Moon was soon complete and both Silvan and Sindarin elves took their part at the dance floor as the flames from the grand fire danced with them under the starry sky. They danced with dresses rippling and hair flowing and they all had a partner through the tribal dance. Drums from the elven orchestra boomed through the halls and the elves moved rapidly with each other as they felt the music fill them with the greatest joy. All elves knew this song, and soon everyone on the dance floor sang along whilst dancing along.

_~ Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_

_Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see _

_Open your arms, run when you hear the call_

_Let's celebrate, calling the beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your arms, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the forest família_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

_Come this way celebrate_

_Laugh and dance all the way_

_Follow me sing along_

_Lah lah bah bah boom boom ~_

Tauriel herself was carried away by the rhythmical drums and by the song of her people. She didn't care that her partner on the floor was dancing closer than necessary in this kind of dance, her heart was swelling too much and she was too into the dance as she danced in synch with the other couples on the floor around the wild inferno.

The females spun around from their male partners and turned to a new one as a part of the choreography.

The was when Tauriel saw that Legolas had taken a part in the dance as well, and he was now turned towards the golden brown-haired _elleth_, the one she recognized as Darius' daughter and she was wearing a huge grin on her face. It seemed Legolas was enjoying himself as well.

Tauriel was now turned towards a Silvan male of her own guard and he looked surprised at first for seeing her, but the grin on his face covered it up neatly. She smiled at him welcoming in return, which encouraged him.

He moved her backwards whilst dancing to the music before they turned and she backed up against his chest again. The guard took her hand and twirled her around to face him again, and the same did everyone else.

The next step in the dance was for the males to lift their female partners and spin them around. Tauriel's guard member did so by placing his strong hands on top of her waist and lifting her easily above the ground and spinning her around in time with the others. Tauriel couldn't help it – she hadn't felt this free in weeks and she threw her head back with a thrilling laughter as she spread her arms out, making the shawl resting in the shackles veiling behind her along with her hair as she was spun around high above the ground. The male holding her had to laugh along with her – the fierce, deadly, skilled killing machine he usually saw out on patrols was now acting as free as the wind, happy and beautiful like the song of birds.

He finally put her down and followed the rest of the choreography until the females had to return to their original partners. He spun her out and she twirled back to the black-haired male. He took her hand and pulled her in tight against his chest as they continued the dance. Tauriel had tried to make space throughout the dance, but as soon as she did he pulled her right back in without breaking the choreography. She saw Legolas further away dancing with a Silvan maid and he noticed her looking over. He was smiling as he moved whilst spinning his partner but his eyes were locked with hers. Tauriel felt a hand on her back, being pushed 'back in place' against the male's chest and she noticed the disapproving head-shake from Legolas. She mustered an innocent smile as she just shrugged at him which clearly said _"I don't know, just accept it_" before returning to the dance.

They continued the dance until last drumbeats died and cheers and whistles replaced the drums. The elves thanked each other for the dance before they returned to talking or grouping up like earlier, but most headed for drinks.

"By the Valar, that was really something!" a male exclaimed as he caught up with Legolas, both of them heading to the wine kegs. Legolas turned his head and noticed it was one from the Mirkwood Guard, a full blood Silvan - long, copper-brow hair, sparkling hazel eyes and dressed in a red and black gown. It was when the male grinned Legolas recognized him as Tauriel's second partner through the dance previously, he wore the same grin then, and happy he should be, dancing with a goddess like that.

"_Maer, _I have not participated in that for a long time, it seems," Legolas answered with a small chuckle.

"Loosening out once in a while has never hurt anyone, my Lord," the elf assured him ardently as he walked by his side.

"Most true, _mellon. _It feels like the body moves on naturally as the ancient music fills us within," Legolas told him as they reached out for goblets, filling them with flamboyant wine.

"So it does, but there is no mystery why. It's in our blood, it is _us. _It is who we are, it tells our story," the male said ardently and Legolas couldn't agree more. He leant back against the grand, ancient tree trunk.

"I hear you too enjoyed yourself out there," he said knowingly and the male's charming smile widened.

"How could one not? The welcoming warmth from the fire, the people's passion for dancing, the power of the _Ithil, _great company and music, all together in one perfect match," he answered joyfully, and Legolas noticed the way he mentioned 'great company'. Oh, he'd seen him. They way he'd looked on her as they danced and how he'd held her. True, in a dance you were supposed to hold your partner close, but that closeness he held her in was not a necessity in this kind of dance. Well, he supposed he was better off than the first one…

"Despite the deep respect I have for her, one cannot deny… She is a feisty one, that Tauriel," he suddenly said, as if reading his thoughts. Legolas eyed him suspiciously.

"Have you not learned of it yet?" he managed to say without being sarcastic.

"Why, of course I have, but the way she danced earlier… If you were in my place, my liege, you would know what I spoke of." He said with a cheeky smile before taking a big zip from his goblet.

_Speaking of which, _Legolas thought to himself as he heard another song being played. A lone female singer started the song this time, with a voice alike a siren's. After her hauntingly beautiful cries faded, the drums began to beat slowly yet steadily, filling the peoples' hearts with its ancient power.

(**Here I've considered The Last Dance from Within Temptation as a good choice.**)

"Well, I have something that needs my attention. Enjoy yourself… _Garo aduial, _(have a good evening)." Legolas dismissed from the elf and saw the _ellon_ nod to him in respect before he turned and walked downwards to begin his search after Tauriel.

The Blood Moon was halfway up in the sky, shining through the gap up in the treetops. The bonfire's wild flames were stretching in the air and danced wildly as it sparked and cracked with the music.

The floor around the fire was now filled with couples dancing in the golden light of the flames and enjoying the music, except a few young elves sitting with either friends or family members. Tauriel was amongst them and was sat on a rock leant against a root of a tree with three other maidens sitting on the root around her, and they were chatting lively.

Legolas walked around calmly as he carefully scanned the room like a hawk hunting down its prey. After a while, he spotted three young males his age stood against a column, and he recognized two of them as his childhood friends. He noticed they were stood peering over to their left as they wore smirks on their faces. Legolas followed their gaze and saw they were looking over to four female elves, and that's when he found Tauriel sitting there as well.

After a moment of thought, he stepped over to his peers and with an encouraging nod towards the she-elves he continued his way over to them. The other males followed him and that outdid four males, one blond elvish prince and three coconut-haired elves.

When Legolas and his followers made his way over, a blonde maiden who had laughed at Tauriel's wit, grew silent, as did the other two. The shadows from the standing males made Tauriel aware of their presence. She looked up, and saw the elven prince before her, his silhouette was given a golden glow, making him look as an angel sent to Middle-Earth, dashing and beautiful. The three behind him were a mere shadow as she held her eyes on him in her relaxed state.

He bent down to her level whilst outstretching a hand.

"_Ecënin gar lein cam? _(May I have your hand?)" Legolas asked her warmly with a small smile on his lips. Tauriel's luscious lips curled up into a charming smile as well before she spoke.

"_Ranc? Telko? Im lyaa_ (Hand, leg? I'm yours)," Tauriel answered sweetly as she placed her hand gingerly in his. He pulled her up from her seat and his male companions picked a partner each and led them to the dance floor, following Legolas and Tauriel.

Legolas spun her out from his grasp once before pulling her back against him, front against front. She met his calm eyes and let him order her around on the floor as they followed the rhythm of the song.

_~ She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling,_

_Drowning in tears a thousand times_

_Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching_

_On a cloud of dreams _

The males held their female partners close, whilst the latter moved around them in gentle spins and twirls, moving rather seductively around their partners. The couples moved slowly around the floor, keeping a respectful distance from each other. Legolas and Tauriel was the ones that most people held their eyes on, and the most from the audience, deciding not to participate in the dance, shared murmurs between themselves, mostly hinting to the Prince and the Captain.

_A moon beam shines bright in the city of angels_

_Guiding the dreamers back to life_

_And they'll do the same every tomorrow_

_Till the pain subsides _

Legolas twirled her once before pulling her back to him, her back against his muscular chest, placing a hand on her hip whilst the other held her hand up in a floating matter as they stepped sideways and back again.

"'Not one for parties', you said?" Legolas quoted gently as she was leant against his chest, the couple swaying.

"So I did. And I meant it, until you gave me the real taste of partying, as rich as the sweetest wine," she answered honestly as she lifted her hand beside his head and ghosted her fingers seductively down his jaw, spinning away from him. He swallowed hard once and suppressed the shiver traveling along his spine.

_Don't be scared now,_

_Close your eyes_

_He holds guard tonight_

_Go forward,_

_No remorse_

_Life will take its course _

After a step, he pulled on her hand and had her against his chest once again, this time, her flush against his front. He moved one hand down her waist and she steadied herself by locking her hands up behind his neck before he dipped her deeply.

She closed her eyes in bliss and leant her head further back with a content sigh, trusting him blindly. Hair strands from Legolas' mane brushed against her naked skin at her collarbone, which slightly tickled. She felt his warm breath against her openly disposed throat which somehow felt hotter than the warmth radiating from the flames at their side.

"It tasted good, I presume?" he asked huskily as he straightened them up again, drawing her against him which had their faces only inches apart. Her hands were still resting over his shoulders and his hands were supportive at her lower back and between her shoulder blades, and their faces broke up into matching smiles.

"Every drop…" she answered in an angelic voice, tinted with seduction.

_She danced with you last night _

_So you will remember_

_All you have shared, a lifetime_

_The angels were watching and death will be waiting_

_Until the time is right _

The couple grabbed hands and moved around the room. He let go of one of her hands and twirled her around before grabbing it again. The two encircled one arm around each other's waists as they moved in circle before turning and repeating the gesture on the opposite side, their eyes locked the whole time.

As they finished their move, Tauriel moved away from him, as did the other females. She happened to face Avilon. No matter how much she disliked the way the young golden brown-haired woman eyed Legolas, she had to follow choreography.

The two females locked hands and leant back as they spun elegantly. Legolas noticed his partner was leaning on one foot whilst they spun as the calmest tornado. After they ended the spin, they pulled each other up and smashed up chest against chest, still holding hands and started moving aggressively around, like in a tango.

Legolas was stood watching them, and he noticed how they almost fought each other. Tauriel noticed his stare and lifted a fine brow at him teasingly as she moved her body even more beguiling for him. His mouth watered and Avilon's attempts on catching his attention failed, much to her dismay. His eyes were all on Tauriel.

Said elf parted from her current female partner and pushed away from her, more harshly than intended, but nevertheless continued the dance.

When she ran gracefully back to Legolas, he took two strides over to her and met her halfway. He grabbed her by the waist and took advantage by the force of the speed and lifted her high. She rested her hands on his shoulders whilst his own hands snaked around her waist, holding her close to him whilst spinning them around in circles. She laughed gleefully at his bold move and her hands glided around his neck once again. She felt safe wrapped in his strong arms and she felt his body heat surge through the soft fabric of his tunic, so warm and soothingly to the revealed skin on her arms and back.

In the heat of the moment, Tauriel allowed herself to bend down and rest her forehead against his, and he happily reciprocated the gesture. The two strands of her hair snuck past their place and dangled down her face, tickling the sides of his neck. Normally, the object would be bothersome to him, but now he didn't register it as he held the Silvan _elleth _in his arms.

_Don't be scared now_

_Close your eyes_

_She holds guard tonight._

_Go on forward,_

_No remorse_

He reluctantly placed her down safely on the ground and the elves around them finished the dance whilst they just stood there, her being still trapped in his arms whilst hers rested against his chest. The two were transfixed into the depths of the eyes of one another. Green orbs, sparkling as the most beautiful emerald, melting into blue ones, as deep as the oceans themselves…

_Life will take its course ~ _

As the _linnil _(singer) finished her last calls with her siren-like voice, the room grew silent. The couples on the floor lingered for a while as the only sound heard in the room were the cracking of the fires. With murmurs and whispers, the elves look upwards through the opening above the bonfire and many pointed and gasped at the sight. Legolas and Tauriel managed to break the spell developed between the two and register the people around them as they looked up.

They did the same and Legolas' took a sharp intake of breath. He heard Tauriel gasp in awe at the sight of the full moon:

The full _Aira Ithil - _it was as red as blood, as crimson as the ripest of apples, and more extraordinary than anything they knew.

The sight was not unknown to them, they celebrated each happening, but each lunar eclipse was as special as the last, and this one was no exception.

The red aura shone brightly and the elves could almost hear the wolves howl in the distance, far, far away in the forest. To run off with the aurora, that was their wish. To bring them with it so they could join their ancestors carried away to the Blood Moon.

To the elves, the moon was so great that it seemed like they could touch it. But the sight of it was enough. By now they knew another season was to come shortly, where they would be blessed with warm weather and fair winds…

Its magic would protect them all….

. . .

Later that night, Legolas and Tauriel were walking down a narrow hall towards the sleeping chambers. It was late, and most had retired for the night and the prince felt the faint effect of the alcohol make him slightly drowsy. He was sure Tauriel, who was walking at his side, probably felt the same way. Sleep would be most appreciated from both sides.

After walking down three steps they finally reached the door to the guards' combs, where her own chamber found place.

The blonde male turned around to face her and noticed how blissfully tired she looked. He had to chuckle, since he had never seen her tired. Never did she tire in battle, so why on earth could dancing weaken her stamina? That was when he remembered the almighty conqueror called 'liquor', something she had taken in as well.

"I trust you find your way safe and sound to the bed?" he teased her warmly, and she met his eyes whilst walking surprisingly soberly down the last step.

"Why, yes, my vigilant prince, I dare say I do," she answered calmly and he smirked at her comment.

"Well, then… I believe this is the time for me to bid you goodnight?" he said more than asked as he made his way over to her with his heart galloping wildly.

"A dismissal would be appreciated," she agreed with a small smile.

"This is no mere dismissal…" he said huskily and as he felt a sudden boldness flow through him, he closed the space between them. She pressed against him with her hands at his torso, and she looked slightly puzzled at his statement.

But it was no longer after he grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and the other at her waist she understood what he was intending to do.

Seeing she did not pull away from him, he leaned down and found her soft lips with his, welcoming her into a kiss. Tauriel returned the kiss after a moment in shock and closed her eyes as she relaxed against his chest.

She responded him by kissing him lovingly and with the same affection he showed towards her. The kiss grew deeper and the two kissed each other hungrily yet tenderly, pouring all of their love into it.

One of her hands traveled from his chest to the back of his neck, and she teased the sensitive skin there with her fingernails. She felt more than heard him moan against her mouth.

He stepped even closer to her, which had him standing taller, and he lifted a hand at the back of her head and coaxed her even deeper into the kiss. He felt her soft, silky hair between his fingers but was careful not to muss up her headwear.

She sighed contently against his lips and she felt his arms tighten around her slim body. They continued exploring each other's mouths until air became a necessity.

They broke the kiss breathlessly and were still stood in each other's arms, cherishing the moment, head leant against head.

"_Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín… _(Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet)" he whispered against her lips, his eyes still closed.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheekbone and their hands entwined.

"_Oltho vae ne fuin hen_… (May you dream well tonight)" she whispered back to him as she pulled her face back from his, slowly opening her eyes. He did the same and looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of regret.

As if feeling his doubt, a playful smile crept upon her lips and she leant forwards again. She nipped gently at his lower lip with her teeth before sliding her hands out of his and stepping away from him. She walked over to the door but just as she was to enter it, she turned back to him.

"_Aur fuin, ernil_ _nín… (_Good night, my prince)" she bid him before taking her leave of him.

What both parts did not know was that they leant back against the same door in comprehension of what had just happened.

A deep sigh erupted from them, and whilst in their bliss they both muttered, unaware that the door was the only thing separating them;

"_Elo…" _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter! Just a few reminders…**

**I've tried my best to translate English into Elvish, so forgive me if there are any mistakes! And I've changed some words in the song lyrics so it would fit, obviously. **

**So I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter took me awhile to write, but I think it turned out okay. **

**And who knows, maybe I'll return with more…? **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


End file.
